A friendly Face or The enemy?
by Kari Jaded Rose
Summary: Does Xion have the strength to continue? Does she need some help? Want to know which is the answer READ TO FIND OUT
1. Found

Larxene's Discovery

Well on her way to her house Larxene finds someone she doesnt expect. I dont own any KH Characters only the plot.

One day Xion was taking a walk around the current world she was in. "As usual there is nothing to do" Xion mumbled to herself. About every 6 months Xion would change the world she was in afraid to make any friends. "Hi there." Right away Xion summoned the special ice Keyblade. This Keyblade when swung formed ice spikes on it to keep enemies at bay and when Xion concentrated she could launch the spike at the enemy in hopes of freezing them. The blond girl in front of Xion looked startled for a min but in the end just smiled. "Who are you?" All this mystery girl did was lower Xion's sword. "There is no need for your weapon." Larxene quickly took notice to the pink pacifier around the startled girls neck. "Cute accessory." It took a second for Xion to remember what this girl was talking about. After about a second Xion turned and ran as fast as she could trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Larxene wanted to see if the pretty girl she didn't know was alright but at the same time she didn't want to intrude on the girl's privacy. "I can't believe she was it." "It's pretty cute to me." "Ugh now I'm hearing her voice." When Larxene finally went to check up on the girl all she saw was Xion passed out in the sand. Picking up the girl Larxene was that Xion's outfit changed to sleep wear. The pink dress Xion was in wasn't on her anymore but what was on her was a black bodied sleeper. Larxene shifted the sleeping Xion to her back and started to walk to her house. Larxene was trying to figure out where this girl would sleep. On the way to Larxene's house Xion woke up for about one minute before falling asleep again. Larxene figured that she would give up her bed for the night because this girl looked like she hadnt stayed at an actual house in years. Larxene changed into her pajamas which consisted of 13 lightning bolts that actually swirled around on her pajamas. Larxene fell asleep on the floor for the up coming day. In the middle of the night Xion woke up screaming causing Larxene's Lightning Bolts to sirls around Xion protecting her. Larxene woke up about 10 seconds after hearing Xion scream. The girl she was wasnt 15 but more like a frighten little kid but that was even cuter to Larxene.


	2. Nightmare

Retold

i own nothing but the plot

Larxene dismissed the bolts around the girl and climbed onto the bed. When Larxene went to pull the girl onto her lap at the touch the girl jumped a bit and started to shake again.

"Hey hey hey everythings fine." Xion only cried Harder hearing these words. "Wh-Wh-Where am I?" **"We **are on the other side of the island." Xion's cries were slowly diminshing. "The last thing i remember is running onto the beach." "Its fine now, you just passed out on the the beach." Its been 6 years since her best friends disappeared without a trace. Xion wasnt gonna stop crying soon. "Why dont we go get something to fill you up, you must be starving." "O-o-okay." Larxene was trying not to over worry cause that might cause the girl to freak out even worse. Xion couldnt move as hard as she tried. "Huh? What's wrong?" "I dont know i cant move." "Can you move your arms?" "Yea just a little though." "Its because of the 13 lightning bolts that swirled around you. When they swirled around you the static over-charged and paralyzed your body." "How will i move?" "I will have to carry you untill you can move your legs." "WHAT?" "It is only so you can move around and see things instead of this room only." "Can anybody see us?" "No why do you ask?" "I dont want anybody seeing us and thinking Im a baby or something." Do you want to see something?" "Yea but Im not sitting up." Larxee moved over to Xion and sat her up so she could see her closet. Larxene went over and pulled out a silver sleeper. "What is that?" "My parents got me this before they disappeared." "It doesnt look like it would fit you anymore." "You are completely right which is why I want you to have it." "I cant take that your parents gave it to you." "If you take it I will know where it is and that someone will be taking good care of it." "I dont use sleepers." "Hun we both know that is a lie." "It is not." "Really because when i picked you up from the sand you were in a bright pink sleeper." At this Xion started to blush. "Try it on." "I cant move." "Want me to help?" "NO i dont want you seeing my underwear." "We are both girls here." "No one has ever seen my underwear." "Why dont you tell me why you were crying when u woke up." "I had a nightmare thats all."

**R**&**R**


End file.
